Melody
by Adventuresomely
Summary: It's hard to let go of my thoughts for even a moment. When I play this flute, though, I can let go for a short while.


_Even in a seemingly dissonant world where there are problems abundant and chaos at every corner, there is always a light that casts its glow upon the world in its own wonderful way. The way it brightens every dark corner so subtly – it's a beautiful thing that shouldn't be taken for granted. _

The sea is as deep blue as it always was even in older times – unchanging and beautiful as gentle waves hit the beach, only to recede back once more. Lucas had come here an uncountable number of times over the years, and while everything around him was always changing and becoming more 'industrial', the ocean and the remaining nature around Tazmily Village always remained the same. The blonde was grateful for that – it was one thing that kept him sane in these difficult times. Much to his relief and happiness, most people didn't visit the beach anymore, either. They were all too busy with their lives to pay much mind to nature and the beauty of it. Even if he could only visit for a few hours every day, it gave him freedom to relax and gather his thoughts.

Oh, how his thoughts were always buzzing through his head, too. It was like an endless bombardment, going over things he should do later in the day when he left this spot, things that had happened the previous day, and thoughts of what the next day might hold for him. That was how it often went – his mind never seemed to settle on the here-and-now, instead flitting about between the past and the future. It was a sad prospect that every person he ever knew faced on a regular basis – a discontentment with the current times and what was happening at that very moment. A human condition alone, one might say, as animals never faced such struggles with the mind. Not even Boney bothered to worry about what happened in the past or what was going to happen, so long as a meal found its way to his empty stomach each day.

Today was a bit different, however. While Lucas usually had his thoughts elsewhere, today he had decided that he was simply going to enjoy the present and cast aside his thoughts of the past and the future – as hard as it was for him to do so. In the here and now, he sat at a cliff that overlooked the deep blue ocean, in the shade of a tall, leafy tree. Just above him on the branches of the tree, birds were twittering rather audibly, and one could say the scenery was the perfect picture of absolute beauty – and to the young blonde boy who took it all in; it was. For just that moment, he had to wonder why he hadn't chosen to take it in like this during the years prior.

He was no better than the other villagers, in that sense. He could see with his eyes, surely, but he could never fully take in the beauty of what was directly in front of him when he was so preoccupied with his thoughts. For this brief moment, he was content and he never wanted to let go of this sensation – though he knew full well that it wouldn't last forever. There was no point concerning himself over that right now, though – he was here to bask in the feeling while it lasted, and even if it was fleeting just as life itself is, it was best to simply enjoy while it was here.

Lucas hadn't come alone to this place, though.

While he watched the rippling waves crash against the shore and listened to the birds as they conversed among each other, his long, slender fingers stroked along a small, wooden instrument. It was a wooden flute – one that had been hand carved quite a long time ago judging by its somewhat dulled finish. It had been in his family for as long as he could remember, and once the troubles in his life had begun to take effect, he used the flute as a way to calm himself. For how often he played it alone, he had become quite good at it, even if he couldn't read sheet music to save his life.

He raised the flute to his lips, taking a breath before he gently let it out. A note came forth from the instrument and Lucas began to play a gentle, soft melody. A melody that he often liked to play when he was alone and nobody would hear him or tease him for it – the song that his mother often sang to him as a child. His slender fingers moved about, covering one hole and then another, then uncovering one and moving to cover another. With each movement came a new note that added to his song, perfectly played in such a way that one might assume he was a professional who had been taught how to play in school.

The sound rang out in the already perfect landscape, seeming to make it all the more beautiful, if such was even a possible thing. As he played on and on, he became lost to his own melody and even the birds seemed to have stopped their twittering to listen to Lucas' song. It was such a sad thing that he could never share his talent of music with another person - it was considered girly for a boy to play the flute here in Tazmily, after all. Of course, he was ashamed of that fact and he held it in secret just as he did the fact that he continued to play his mother's lullaby so long after her passing. It was truly all he had to remember her by, and if others should tease him for not wanting to let go of a tune that connected him to what remained of her, he wouldn't tell anyone of it at all.

It wasn't long until the tune died down, resting on one final note that faded into silence. Everything had fallen into silence along the cliff and a gentle smile found its way to Lucas' lips.

Even if he couldn't let go of the past or stop thinking of the future indefinitely, it was moments like these that he felt he was most content. What would his mother think if she was still around? Would she be proud of him? Perhaps, but in that moment maybe it didn't matter at all. No, of course not; all that mattered then and there was the abundance of nature that surrounded him and the beauty that the world held. His mother was in the past, and the past didn't matter at the moment when he was trying so hard to be content with the current moment and what he had.

He pushed himself up to his feet and gave one last contented sigh before he turned and started off to his home. It was getting late and he had to tend to the sheep with his father in the morning.

The relaxation had been nice while it'd lasted. He surely hoped that he would have a chance to relax like that again in the near future.


End file.
